Un tout petit goût de salé
by La Palice
Summary: Il avait l'impression que son corps allait se dissoudre dans l'air saturé d'humidité. Il désirait seulement une existence tangible à laquelle s'accrocher, une ancre qui l'arrimerait à la réalité et apaiserait l'angoisse atroce qui broyait tout son être.


"Il pleut, mais ce n'est pas la pluie qui occupe mes nuits."

Emilie Simon

* * *

Kotetsu se serra un peu plus dans le creux que faisait le tronc de l'arbre, crispant sa main contre son bras blessé lorsque la pluie s'intensifia. Izumo. Il attendait Izumo. S'ils devaient se séparer, ils se retrouveraient ici, avaient-ils décidé avant de s'introduire dans le palais du daimyo. C'est ce qu'il s'était produit, plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Maintenant, depuis des heures, il attendait. Seule son horloge interne lui permettait de prendre la mesure du temps écoulé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, au lever du jour, le ciel arborait cette couleur morose, un filtre gris qui laissait passer la même lumière quelle que soit la position du soleil, qui s'éclaircissait de temps à autre par un éclair au dessus de la couche opaque. Kotetsu comptait les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur le nœud de la branche en face de lui pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique.

Izumo courait entre les branches basses et le sol détrempé, leste comme un cerf qui fuyait les chasseurs. Le feuillage au dessus de lui filtrait la pluie, mais après plusieurs heures de voyage contre le vent, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Malgré tout, il préférait sentir le tapis de la forêt imprégné d'eau sous ses pieds plutôt que de voltiger dans les airs. Il devait arriver au plus vite au point de rendez-vous. Il y avait eu plus de gardes qu'ils avaient prévu au palais du daimyo, alors Kotetsu avait dû faire diversion pendant qu'il s'introduisait dans la bâtisse. Il faisait confiance à son compagnon de s'en être sorti. Parce qu'il s'en était sorti. Il en était persuadé. Reconnaissant un amas de rochers, il poussa son chakra dans ses jambes endolories et accéléra.

Kotetsu eut un minuscule sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une présence pénétrer dans la clairière à quelques mètres de l'arbre où il était perché. Cela le mit en colère contre lui-même. Ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Il avait les nerfs à vif. Il cessa de malaxer le chakra qui gardait son corps au chaud. Perturber le moins possible l'environnement. La présence s'approchait. Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Et si Izumo avait été blessé alors qu'il tentait de retrouver cette liste dans les documents classés du daimyo, par un garde ou par un piège, et qu'il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour venir agoniser au point de rendez-vous ? Le contact du métal froid dans sa paume chassa ces pensées grotesques. Il calma les battements fous de son cœur. Perturber le moins possible l'environnement.

Izumo fit à peine un peu plus de bruit qu'une goutte d'eau qui tombe lorsqu'il arriva dans la clairière, de façon à ce qu'un ninja attentif puisse l'entendre. Si Kotetsu était là depuis longtemps, alors il avait déjà déclenché une demi douzaine de systèmes de détection, qu'ils avaient mis au point au fil des années passées à perfectionner leur travail d'équipe. C'était grâce à cette expérience qu'il avait réussi à parvenir au bout du labyrinthe qu'étaient les appartements du daimyo sans se faire repérer. Leurs données étaient sérieusement obsolètes. Il avait pris un temps considérable pour trouver les archives, puis le document, en mémoriser chaque mot et effacer toute trace de son passage. Il avait même volé le costume d'un garde pour – il y eut un bruissement, un éclat argenté et une masse qui tombait sur lui. Un kunai sauta dans sa main et le _clang_ métallique fut étouffé dans l'air saturé d'humidité.

Kotetsu identifia formellement le chakra de son compagnon une seconde avant l'impact. Il aurait largement pu retenir son coup et atterrir un peu plus loin, mais il avait besoin de cette résistance à l'autre bout de son bras, l'assurance qu'Izumo était tangible, réel, vivant, et non le fruit de son imagination torturée par l'attente. Izumo ne semblait pas avoir été blessé, contrairement à lui lorsque la quantité d'assaillants avait dépassé sa capacité à fuir. Son sang pour celui d'Izumo. Mais ce n'était qu'après cette journée d'attente qu'il avait la preuve qu'il n'avait pas payé pour rien. L'œil visible d'Izumo reflétait la détermination viscérale sur laquelle ils avaient bâti leur vie : toujours, toujours revenir auprès de l'autre. Le contact entre leurs deux kunai ne lui suffit plus. Il plaqua son partenaire trempé contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Izumo sentait l'écorce de l'arbre à travers son uniforme mouillé mordre dans sa chair. Ils avaient laissé leurs vestes chuunin et leurs bandeaux frontaux dans la forêt pour qu'on ne puisse les identifier en tant que ninja de Konoha. Le corps chaud et sec pressé contre lui faisait presque mal à sa peau froide. Sa voix était si rauque qu'il ne la reconnut pas lorsqu'elle sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu vas être mouillé toi aussi. »

Kotetsu se serra encore un peu plus contre lui, ses doigts agrippant sa tenue détrempée. Les bras d'Izumo vinrent répondre à son embrasse presque malgré lui. Il y avait si rarement de contact physique entre eux deux. Kotetsu avait dû agoniser d'angoisse. Il y avait eu des manœuvres militaires toute la matinée dans la cour du palais et il avait été coincé. Pas de chakra, pas de sang, aucune trace. Konoha n'avait jamais envoyé de ninja espionner le daimyo de son propre pays.

Kotetsu sentait la poitrine d'Izumo se coller et se détacher de la sienne au rythme de sa respiration. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou glacé de son coéquipier. Il ne sentait rien, rien que l'odeur de la pluie, comme ci celle-ci avait lavé celle si familière d'Izumo. Il y avait si rarement de contact physique entre eux deux et Kotetsu en délirait à chaque fois et se demandait pourquoi ils ne se permettaient pas de se toucher juste un peu plus souvent. Il frissonna quand la main de son compagnon frôla la blessure de son bras.

« Tu es blessé.

- Juste une égratignure. »

Il aurait pu esquiver le coup, mais alors les gardes du palais se seraient doutés de ses capacités, et Konoha ne devait pas baigner dans cette histoire. La chaleur de son corps réchauffait l'eau qui gorgeait les vêtements d'Izumo et créait une moiteur poisseuse entre leurs corps.

Izumo écarta sa main de la blessure et la posa sur la nuque chaude et tendue de son partenaire. Il massa délicatement le nœud de muscles. Il n'avait pu s'échapper de l'enceinte du palais que lorsque la tempête avait interrompu les cérémonies en début d'après-midi. Il avait ensuite couru contre la pluie, entre accalmies et bourrasques violentes, pour rejoindre son compagnon. Ils étaient encore loin de la sécurité de leur village, maisil n'éprouvait plus cet affolement déchirant qui le possédait lorsqu'il était séparé de l'autre. Izumo n'avait pas peur de la mort, il avait peur que Kotetsu meure avant lui. Pire encore, qu'il meure seul et abandonne son partenaire à la tâche cruelle de vivre pour le sacrifice de l'autre. Le léger soupir que poussa son compagnon alors que la tension le quittait sous les doigts d'Izumo le tira hors de cette pensée morbide. Kotetsu était vivant.

Kotetsu aurait presque pu s'endormir si une averse plus forte n'avait pas brusquement percé à travers l'écran de feuillage pour lui picoter le dos. Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

« Tu en a mis du temps.

- Notre data est complètement dépassé. J'ai mémorisé le maximum d'informations pour qu'on puisse le mettre à jour, plans, nombre de gardes, pièges. Et la liste. Retiens-là, au cas où il arrive quelque chose pendant le retour. »

Il n'arrivera rien du tout, pensa Kotetsu. Izumo lui récita la liste des ninja qui intéressaient les services secrets du daimyo. Il eut un mélange de révulsion et d'amusement lorsque son coéquipier cita leurs noms. En tant qu'assistants du Hokage, ils connaissaient nombre d'informations que le daimyo aurait trouvées palpitantes. La voix grave et douce d'Izumo dans son oreille imprima les mots dans sa mémoire.

Izumo commençait à avoir des crampes, mais surtout la peau de Kotetsu était devenue aussi froide que la sienne. Son coéquipier avait terminé de répéter la liste sans aucune faute depuis longtemps, mais ils étaient restés étroitement enlacés, sans faire plus de mouvement. Ils avaient encore de longues journées de voyage devant eux et il ne voulait pas que Kotetsu relâche son attention maintenant.

« Kotetsu…

- Je sais, je suis désolé. »

Izumo écrasa Kotetsu contre lui, et le berça dans la pluie battante qui étouffait les cris lointains du tonnerre, les nuages opaques qui diffusaient la lumière homogène du jour. Il posa ses lèvres pâlies par le froid sur la joue devenue glacée de son compagnon. Malgré les heures qu'il avait passées sous l'averse, il ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce moment, que la pluie avait un goût, un tout petit goût de salé.

* * *

Merci à NaN de fanfic-fr pour sa prélecture, ses corrections, ses encouragements. Je lui dédie cette première publication.


End file.
